pppediafandomcom-20200213-history
Explosion of the Modern Architecture
Synopsis We do not claim that all of the repairmen and builders are bad at their job. But those who do are, at times, more then enough for a local catastrophe.Second Epigraph Narrator in Explosion of the Modern Architecture While Richard Syutkin deals with sudden repairs in his house, Local Television Director works for two. Plot Epigraph sees "A Perfect Accommodation" written on a portable toilet cabin somewhere in Kyiv. Unspecified Epigraph Narrator muses on how it is important to put "your heart and soul" into building a house, citing an odd Bulgarian proverb that "a house without a woman is like a fire without a bucket". After title sequence archive footage from the show Checkmate shows Harry Dean Stanton as The Singer performing Hallelujah, I'm a Bum while waking up a camp of hobos. After that, an intricate architecture in Kyiv is shown, with second epigraph narrator exclaiming that not all of the repairmen and builders are bad at their job but those who are lead to local catastrophes. Main titles go over a footage of several buildings in the state of non-critical disrepair, until on producers credit it shifts to a man interpreting a pedestrian crossing/crosswalk sign literally and crossing it backwards akin to moonwalking. Searching for Richard Syutkin, Local Television Director (LTD) encounters Mikhail carrying an ice cream pillow and wearing a panama hat, both of which Mikhail attributes to repairs concluding that he mistook panama hat for a protective helmet. He also informs LTD that Richard is having both his "parlor" and his apartment repaired, latter requiring his presence. In Richard's apartment (ex-communal Apartment 287), he sits in despair as contractor and one of the repairmen try to understand where cellular reception in that apartment works (if it does). Contractor mentions that it shifts from time to time. LTD has a phone conversation with Richard, who says that it's his first renovation ever. When LTD asks about what Local Television should do with their evening schedule, drill sounds totally mute Richard. As amused photograph of Richard gleefully smiles, LTD proclaims that he's a boss for a day, to which Mikhail, the only presence in the boardroom, answers that they don't have anything to air after the news. When LTD suggests Leopold Pintus and his show, Mikhail mentions that he had an accident the day before on location, which left him traumatized, if without fractures. LTD reveals that he edited the show anyway and suggests airing it with commercials to boost the runtime. Mikhail says that they have a commercial by the same firm that does repairs for Local Television and Richard, a self-produced hack-job. How To Be Exquisite airs, with Pintus falling down the stairs as he tries to teach the audience on how to walk down the stairs gracefully. Cameraman Nikolay is heard faintly. Commercial break begins, with Entrance urgent repairs agency incoherently showing their shocked client entering her apartment to find a man in a gas mask hammering her walls. Commercial announcer proclaims that "they shock in a good way" which he is forced to repeat when commercial starts to showing a mess of dislocated house pieces. As LTD tries to make himself comfortable in the boss position, Mikhail informs him that evening schedule is back on track with Alfred Bergman having a large special of Cinema-X, a movie and Kansskiy: The Night Talker. He also warns LTD of repairs, alluding to previous cases when he got lost after such. After LTD metaphorically proclaims that he's not the one to step on the same rakes twice Mikhail throws literal small rakes at him, saying that it's a refreshing activity. LTD decides to slumber, but finds the rakes under him and also concludes that the environment is too noisy. Cinema-X airs, obviously filmed in someone's bathroom, although Bergman specifically mentions that their studio haven't changed. He airs an exclusive interview with Albert Marenstein, which has the latter saying "What should I say?", Mikhail trying to direct him and LTD interrupting. Bergman then airs Marenstein's latest patchwork documentary The Making of Film "The Film": The Movie, a horrendous fractal interview of him, Richard Syutkin (filmed by Nikolay), film's own composer and second cameraman, which concludes when Marenstein decides that cameramen should film each other. When their excuses fail, main cameraman of the movie (heavily alluded to be Nikolay) knocks him out with a shovel. In yet another awkward ending of the show Bergman opens the shower curtain in the background and grabs the camera, panning through a very obvious bathroom including a toilet. confused man again interprets a pedestrian crossing/crosswalk sign literally, but stops near a puddle of water as car horn is heard. On ''Gop Gear the host and co-host try to review a trailer, parked outside of the house, but fewer things are heard because of wind and a spectacular construction site nearby. The Wave He Gave shows The Tester constructing an electronic mask device as he reads passages from The Instruction which cite its creator building such a device. He then narrates as he goes for a walk in order to make use of some 'rituals' with the newly built equipment, comparing himself to a shaman. As he returns home, several creatures lead by Split Second invade it, causing heavy glitching and a power outage. In another boardroom, LTD wakes up on an ice-cream pillow, questioning where's everybody and then remembering that the talk show is airing. Talk show in question, Kannskiy: The Night Talker finds Konstantin Kannskiy, Mikhail and Nikolay discussing architecture with seemingly very little knowledge of actual subject, repairs occurring in the studio and Kannskiy complaining that Nikolay films too much. They also discuss Mikhail's plumbing problems, a bad joke about pants and filming a ceiling. Kannskiy concludes that they should film how they go to the toilet and indeed there is a cut to footage of them exiting one. Finally, as Nikolay films his own shoes for some reason and Kannskiy proclaiming that's "what we need!", Mikhail complains that Nikolay's minute lasts for five and a mysterious signal starts to sound. Trying to find an exit, LTD bumps into a wall where earlier Mikhail was able to walk through freely. He then finds exit for emergency evacuation, which is closed as well, prompting him to say that ass of whoever built the studio is an exit for emergency evacuation. Cast Main Cast *Yaroslav Kozak as: **Richard Syutkin **Leopold Pintus **The Tester **Uncle Vasya *Kyrylo Mieliekiestsev as: **Local Television Director (also hosting Gop Gear) **Epigraph Narrator **The Waiter **The Tester (voice) *Mikhail Bondarev as **Avraam Bondy **Dark Shoulder *Leonid Sipliy as: **Mikhail **The Confused Man **The Foreman **The Composer **Marenstein's B Camera *Konstantin Bakkanskiy as Konstantin Kannskiy Special Guest Stars *Anna "G" Dji as *Slava PustovaIov as Albert Marenstein *Sergey A. as: **Repairman in a Gas Mask **Second Epigraph Narrator (voice; uncredited) Guest Starring *Semyon Romanov as Commercial Narrator *Evgeniy Bych as Repairman *Alan Smithee as Split Second *Artur Naumenko as Oscar Scholz *Freya as Artem Nikulin *Oscar Scholz as Oscar Scholz's Double Almost Starring *Mykhailo Hrushevsky as Unnecessary Addition *Nikita Derney as Unnecessary Addition *Vitaly Siletskyi as Unnecessary Absence Archive Footage *Harry Dean Stanton as The Singer *Doug McClure as Jed Sills *Myron McCormic as Phillip 'Doc' Walters Sudden Actors *Boris Yeriomin *Filip Lavrynovskyi (as Church Representative; archive footage; credited for opening sequence) *Mikhail Bondarev Errors in Geography *Nikolay Yeriomin Also uncredited as: **Nikolay **Alfred Bergman **'Gop Gear' Co-Host **The Tester (double) **Yaroslav Kozak (double) **Something Terrible's Lighting Technician *Mikhail Bondarev *Slava PustovaIov *Leonid Sipliy *Yaroslav Kozak Crew Uncredited *Stunts - E.S. Tribes Soundtracks *"Hallelujah I'm a Bum" Traditional Performed by Harry Dean Stanton *"Conscience of the Repairman" Written by Nikolay Yeriomin Performed by Errors in Geography *"Pintus the Mystery Man" *"Breakfast on the Go" *"Repetitive Bastard Strikes Again" *"Entering" Written and performed by Nikolay Yeriomin *"Mystery is Safe" Written by Nikolay Yeriomin Performed by Errors in Geography feat. Zexzz *"Five Sixteen, No I'm Not" *"Warz" *"Cathe Dral" Written by Nikolay Yeriomin Performed by Zexzz Communal Universes Appearances In order of appearance. References Links *[ IMDb] *Full episode on YouTube